I Love You Too
by ilovemew
Summary: Melody Grant is married to the governor of California, Fitz. Fitz has been the governor for one year and has decided to run for President. Mellie has been depressed ever since her father-in-law raped her. However, she overcomes that and so much more with the help of her one true love. I just want to tell you not to make judgement's about Fitz until the end! Just wait! PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:: I am sorry for all of the formatting issues I deleted and reposted everything so hopefully it will work now. **

**Please do not stop reading because of Fitz I swear he is not a monster. **

_To my dear Olivia,_

_I told you I would love you until the day I die and here I am over twenty years later still as in love with you as I was the day we said good bye. I miss you with all my heart but I will always remember you and the love we once shared. _

Fitz said he was going to hire a new campaign manager. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. My heart is racing and my palms are sweating. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She walked up to me with elegance. The woman smiled and said "Hello Mrs. Grant, my name is Olivia Pope." The way she said Mrs. Grant made my heart skip a beat. Fitz began to talk about the election. I don't know what he was saying and I frankly don't care. I was focused on the perfect lady in front of me. She held herself with such class and style. She noticed me staring at her and I felt embarrassed, but only for a moment. Olivia flashed me a smile. It might have been small and only for a second but it met the world to me.

It has been such a long time since I have been happy. I remember the day I married Fitz. I really did love him with all of my heart. He made me feel happy and safe. But one day he couldn't make me feel safe. No one could... I still loved him but I knew that I couldn't be honest with him. I could never let him know what happened to me. Not only would it ruin him and his chances to be President but he would think that I am weak. I know that he will never find out, I have made sure of that. Since it has to be this way, since we can't be honest, we can't be happy. He knows that I'm hiding something but he doesn't know what it is. I have little hope that we can be happy. Until today I had little hope that I could ever be happy again. When I looked into Olivia Popes eyes this morning and she looked back into mine I felt something that I haven't in a long time. I felt safe.

The next morning all I could think about was how excited I was to see Olivia again. We had a meeting scheduled for eleven this morning. I waited and waited. Although it was a few hours, it felt like a life time.

I went to the kitchen early to wait for Olivia. I needed to see her again. The room was silent but my mind was racing. I need to be near her again. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. It's her! She's here!


	2. Chapter 2

Stop it Melody Grant! You do not even know if that is her! And you shouldn't care if it is. Mellie thought to herself. "Hello, Mrs. Grant. I didn't expect you so early. I thought that I would be the first here." Olivia said in her kind voice. She sat down right next to me. I was pleasantly surprised, I didn't anticipate her being so close to me. Her presence so close to my body gave me Goosebumps. She was such a strong and stunning women and she was so close. I looked up into her gorgeous big brown eyes. She looked back into mine. We sat there silent and staring into each other's eyes. I know she felt something for me to, it was undeniable. I don't know how long we were sitting there. It felt like a second. Time seemed to melt away when I was with her.

Fitz suddenly walked into the room. We both jumped and turned around. Fitz didn't seem to notice. "Hello ladies," Fitz said with a smile. Olivia and I tried not to look at each other again. Although our little moment was perfect one thing was bothering me, Olivia was about to say something to me. I have no idea what it was. It really doesn't matter what it was because I want to hear everything that woman has to say.

During the meeting Olivia explains what everyone most do to ensure that FItz would win his election. I notice that every once and a while she flashes me a breathtaking smile. Every time she does I hold back all of my joy and just smile back.

When the meeting finally ended everyone left rather quickly. They were glad work time was over. We have very few moments to relax. Everyone wants to use them to nap but I intend to take advantage of every single minute.

After everyone was gone I approached Olivia. My god she looked so beautiful. I could look at her all day. Olivia looked at me and said "Hello Mrs. Grant." Without thinking I took a step closer to her and whispered, "Call me Mellie." "Okay, Mellie." Olivia said with a grin. We were so close. I could feel her body heat. We just stood in silence for a moment, staring into each other's eyes once again. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Olivia spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you. I think yours are beautiful too." I regret it as soon as I say it. That sounded stupid I thought. She is such an amazing women and I can't find the words to tell her. Does she know what I think? Did my smile give it away? Does she like me? She said my eyes are beautiful. Mine! I try to hide my excitement. "You know eyes can tell a lot about a person." Olivia said. "Really, like what?" I asked as I chuckled. "You have kind, carrying eyes. I can see that you live with pain every day, but you are strong. You have overcome a lot. You can face anything, and win." she said. I was shocked by how honest and accurate she was. "Well I don't really think I'm very strong." I say. "That's nonsense. You are. I have a sixth sense about these things." I blushed at her kind words. She speaks flawlessly. She makes my mind blank out of words but somehow my mouth seems to find the right things to say. "Well I will be on my way!" Olivia says and she turns to leave. "No! Don't go yet. I haven't had a chance to say good bye." I pulled her close and planted one soft kiss on her cheek. She moved her face close to mine and our eyes meet. We were so close that our noses almost touched. She leaned in and kissed my lips. "Now that's a proper good bye." She turned around and left me there in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

I could not stop thinking about Olivia's kind words whispering into my ears, and her soft lips on top of mine. We did not have anything else scheduled all week. It was the longest week of my life. I missed her so much. I wonder if she was still thinking about our kiss, and the way our lips felt against each other. I missed her touch and my sense of security I felt when she was near. Most of all I missed her smile. It always seemed to light up the room. Whenever Liv smiled I had butterflies in my stomach. She looked so cute with a smile on her face.

Finally the day was here. Olivia would be returning to the governor's mansion. I woke up early so that I could get ready. I wanted to make sure that I looked my best. Olivia was effortlessly beautiful and I don't think I could compete with that. After I had spent hours perfecting my look I went downstairs. Olivia was not due to arrive for another hour. I sat down and had a very awkward dinner with my husband. Every morning we had a ritual. We sat down across from each other then said "Hi" and "Good Morning." This is about the only dialog. Sometimes we made small talk. I never was able to have a real conversation with him since it happened. I have always felt really guilty for that. The cooks at the mansion made the best food. I always eat more than my share, but this morning I barely ate anything. I was so excited to see Olivia I lost my appetite.

I was taken aback by her radiant look. She strolled in the room, gracefully. She looked at Fitz then into my eyes. She gave me a smile that made my heart melt. "Hello. It's been awhile. I'm glad that you guys have been following the schedule I gave you." Olivia said. I wanted to stand up and give her a hug. I wanted to hold her in my arms and talk to her. I just wanted to be able to laugh and tell stories with this woman.

"We have a problem;" Olivia said harshly, "You two need to start acting like a couple. No one will vote for you if you guys keep acting like this. You need to pretend that you are happy and that you like each other." I was taken aback by her honesty. Although I did not like what she was saying I knew it was true. Fitz and I were very awkward around each other. I do not know why, we have been married for over a decade. "Who are you to judge my marriage? You don't know anything about us." Fitz snapped back at Olivia. "You don't know anything about us either," I thought. "Fitz. Stop it. She is just trying to help us. Help you." I said holding his arm. Sometimes Fitz can be so hot tempered, just like his father. I lost my train of thought now. Everything in my life is a reminder to that night. Well everything until I met Olivia. When I was around her nothing else mattered.

"If you want to become the next President of the United States of America I would suggest listening to me. I know for a fact that you will not win like this. You have to be the happy couple everyone is jealous of." Olivia spoke in a strong confident voice. The thing I like most about Olivia is her confidence. I strive to have confidence like that. I used to but it was stolen from me along with every other part of myself. Now all that is left is the fear. Well I thought that was all that was left. I used to think that I could never be able to love again, and then I met Olivia.

Fitz did not like Olivia talking about his personal life but he finally agreed that she was right. Most of the meeting was pretty boring. Olivia talked about did things to say when on camera and how to dress. I just stared at her and let her talk. I wanted the meeting to be over so I could have some alone time with Olivia. I keep looking at the clock. As the time for us to talk drew nearer and nearer I became happier and focused less. After hours of discussion the meeting was over and everyone, except us, ran off.

I stood up and stood before the stunning women. "So Mellie, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight." Olivia asked. My thoughts were running wild. Did she just ask me out? I cannot believe what I am hearing. "To discus strategies for the election, of course." she added. I took a step closer to her. "Is that all you want to talk about?" I asked in a seductive voice. "Yes of course ma'am." Olivia said as she flashed me a smile. "Okay. I was just wondering," I whispered while I stood in front of her. We are so close I want to grab her and hold her tight. I want to kiss her sweet lips one more time. I had not stopped dreaming about them since our first kiss. I want her to touch me so bad. My body ached for her touch. I need a big warm hug. I did not want anything more. But not now, nothing can happen now. I decided that this would be a good time to leave because I left her wanting more. She would get it all right, but not until tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Flashbacks written in italics. Thank you for reading. Please comment I would love to know what you think! **

As soon as I left Olivia, I went straight upstairs to get ready. I needed to look perfect. I wanted to look sexy, but not to sexy, or someone might get suspicious. My goal is to get Olivia to want me as much as I want her. I don't think I have ever been so excited for anything in my life. She is such a stunning woman, and I cannot believe that she is actually interested in me. My whole life only bad things have happened and now finally something good was about to. When I was little my parents did not really love me. They never cared about how I felt. My parents only had me to make them look good. I was just an object like a new car, something they could show off. They got rid of me the first chance they got. When I was younger they sent me away to boarding school. As soon as I came back they married me off to Fitz. Fitz and I learned to love each other for a while. We started off happy, but that all changed. After what Big Jerry did I did not think that I could be happy ever again. That night he stole a part of me.

THAT NIGHT

I came into the house laughing from my wonderful night with the woman of my dreams. It was everything I thought it would be, only better. I closed the door to my room and leaned up against the wall. I smiled and bit my lip thinking about our night together. It was the best night of my life. I have never had so much fun before.

"Mellie?" I heard Fitz moan from our bed. "Oh sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you." I say gleefully. I can not get over how wonderful my night was. My head is telling me to shut up and stop showing how happy I was. On the other hand my heart had so much joy it was going to explode.

_"Sit down Melody," Olivia politely said with a grin. I eagerly obliged. She looked amazing. Her hair was done perfectly and it nicely matched her dress. I could stare at her for the rest of my life and never get bored. "Lets order some wine," Olivia stated. "That sounds wonderful," I agreed. _

"Why were you out so late? What were you doing?" Fitz asked, he was very confused. "I was at a meeting with Olivia Pope. She was helping me learn how to pretend to like you," I snapped back at him. He does not have any right to question my where-a-bouts. He can't just all of a sudden care about me. What about that night? I needed him then and he didn't even notice anything happened. I was being brutally attacked and all he was doing was sleeping. When I came upstairs he did not care where I had been. He was not worried, he did not question me. What gives him the right to decide to start to care now?

I think Fitz was offended because after that he shut up and I didn't hear him the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the warm sun against my face. I sat up and smiled remembering last night. It was the perfect night with the perfect woman. The silence of Fitz and my room did not last long. Cyrus came frantically running into the room. He slammed the door behind him with a loud bang. I jumped up and the harsh sound. He started to scream something about a Democrat. He was really loud I could barley hear what he was saying. During all of this racket Fitz did not even wake up. He is such a sound sleeper, it makes me so angry. Nothing wakes him up, not even my screams.

When I go down stairs I almost skip. I am just so happy, I cant help it. Everyone else is stressing out over the campaign, but I don't care anymore. I have spent to much time stressing and caring about this, I forgot to be happy. Olivia made me happy. She brought the joy back into my life. She made my worries melt away. When I was with her I forgot about the past. I just lived happily in the present. I sat down at the table across from Fitz "Good Morning" I said to him. Seeing him always brings me down, but I would not let that happen today. "Good, I would not expect to here you say that. All you care about is becoming First Lady and you saw the polls. The democrats are beating us badly." Fitz said with a snarky tone. He always makes me angry. I let it show for a second, then I smile again. I have mastered the fake smile. I have had it on my face for almost all of my life. I never let anyone know what I am really feeling, just like my mother taught me. "You are never going to be First Lady. We are not going to make it to the White House. The dream is over. We should just get a divorce and be done. Honestly Mellie, I know you do not care about me. You don't have to pretend anymore." Fitz continued. It broke my heart to think he actually thought this. "Fitz...I" I started to say when I was interrupted. "I doesn't matter," Fitz said as he walked out of the room. There are some times when it is impossible to put a fake smile on.

I do not want anyone to see me so I make my way to the bathroom. The walk seems to take forever. Once I am in the bathroom I close the door. I lean against in and sink down to my knees. I put my hands over my face and for the first time in forever I allowed my self to cry. I had kept it in for so long. I just sat there for God knows how long and let it all out. Fitz thinks I am dirt and do not care about him. He could not be more wrong. I have done nothing but fight for him. I have completely lost myself for him. I have lost everything for him. I have given my life for him. If it wasn't for him and his damn family I could have been happy. After a while I stood up and looked in the mirror. I got a tissue and wipped away my tears. I wipped away my saddness. I wipped away my pain. I wipped away my horrible memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:: I would like to clear something up before I start Chapter Six. It has come to my attention that some people believe that Mellie's feelings about her rape that I have discribed are false. It is believed that she is "Blaming her husband for a rape that he is unaware of." I would like to take a moment to tell you why I repectfully disagree to your statement. She is angry. She was just raped. She does not blame Fitz for her rape. She is angry at him for not protecting her. He was not there when she needed him most. I am not saying that anyone should blame Fitz. Think about what she is going through. She was raped by her father-in-law with her husband in the other room. She is just angry with the situation and yes she does take some of that anger out on her husband. That might not be fair, but really what part of this situation is. **

**I have also heard that I am not making Mellie responsible for her actions. This story does not take place in the same time as Scandal. Fitz is govener not president. Mellie has not done all of the bitchy things, that make me love her, yet. **

**Sorry if I was mean. I love you guys for reading and I love all comments. I just went crazy on my little rant there. I'll stop so you can read now. **

I held my head up high and exited the room. I fixed my make up so it would not give away my tears. I could not let anyone know that I was crying. They would think that I am weak. Fitz would look down on me more than he does now. He thinks that I am a weak annoying bitch. I don't want to give him reasons to think that I am weaker. I know that it's true. I am weak. I could not protect myself that night and I can't protect myself now.

As I walked out of the room I fixed my dress. "Just walk Mellie. Put one foot in front of the other." I thought to myself. I looked up and to my surprise Olivia was walking down the hallway. "Melody, what's wrong?" she asked in a very considered voice. "Not here," I said. I don't want anyone to get suspicious. She pulls me into the bathroom. I did not expect this so I almost fell on my butt. "Why were you crying? I can see that your eyes are still red." Olivia said in a caring voice as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Fitz" I said in a low voice. "What did that son of a bitch do now?" Olivia questioned. "This morning at breakfast, he accused me of not caring about him or any of this. He is so wrong. If he knew the sacrifice I made for him." I said. I was still whispering but my voice grew tenser. "Melody, it breaks my heart to see you so upset. Talk to me about it. What sacrifices are you talking about? You can tell me anything." Olivia asked. Her voice was always so sweet. She is the only person I feel safe and comfortable around. I think if I should tell her. I need to tell someone. Surely she wouldn't tell anyone else. I just started talking, "Okay, I will tell you. It happened last year. I was talking to Fitz's father, Big Jerry, one night..." my voice trailed off for a minute. Why does this have to be so hard? I can trust Olivia I tell myself. It's okay. "He..." I pause again. I am so nervous. Will she think I am weak? Well, I am so it does not matter. Keep going Mellie, I tell myself. "He forced himself on me." I said at a whisper. Olivia does not talk for a second. It scares me. Will she still like me? Does she think that I am too damaged? Will she still talk to me? God damn it say something! It probably has only been like thirty seconds but it feels so long. I can't breathe. I can't move. "Melody, does anyone else know?" Olivia asked with a sad look. "No. You are the only one. You can't tell anyone. Ever." I said. I need her to keep my secret I need her to hug me and say that everything is going to be okay. "Melody, I am so sorry. That is so horrible." She stopped talking for a minute. She reached out and gave me a big hug. Somehow Olivia knew exactly what I needed. "I love you, Melody Grant. Nothing is going to chance that. Every think will be okay." Olivia whispered. I hugged her back. We stood there for a minute. "I love you too." I whispered back and I met it. This is the first time in my life that I have said those words and genuinely met it.

Our hug seemed to last a lifetime and I enjoyed every second of it. I could have stayed in her arms for the rest of time. I never wanted to be anywhere else. Olivia finally let go of me. She held me out in front of her and looked me in the eyes, "You are a strong, beautiful woman. You do not have to take this crap from Fitz. You deserve better. I will help you through this. You are not alone. Do you her me Melody, you are not alone." Olivia has no idea what her kind words mean to me. I have been waiting all of my life to hear those words. I have been alone my whole life; I need someone to be there for me. I can't do this alone anymore. Then we left the bathroom.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I keep thinking about what Olivia said. I wanted to talk to her again. I missed her so much even though it has only been a few hours since we talked. I walked down the hall looking for Olivia hoping to get another glance. I needed to get another look at her. When all of a sudden a voice stopped me and I could not move.

"Hello Mellie," those words brought a cold chill down my neck. The words repeated over and over again in my head. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Do you really want me to stop?" I could hear him saying that again. I was frozen unable to move unable to talk. This man, no this monster had no right to talk to me. He... he raped me. I try to calm myself. "Everything will be okay. You are a strong woman. You can handle this. And for the first time you are not alone. Olivia will protect you." I thought to myself. "Hello Big Jerry," I say boldly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:: I am sorry for my little rant yesterday but I must do another one because apparently I was not clear last time. Mellie is angry at Fitz for not being there when she needed him. She knows that he could not have known what had happened. However, Mellie wishes that Fitz would see how much she is hurting. She wishes that the man that is supposed to be her partner would notice that something happened. Mellie was depressed after being raped and wished that Fitz would have seen that. She wanted him to notice. Mellie does not blame him for the rape itself. She is angry that he does not see her saddness, but she does not blame him for it. Anyway even if she did, why get mad at her for it? Most survivors of rape blame themselves. I believe that, that blame is even more misplaced. I don't think anyone should judge someone for how the process any tramtic event, such as rape. **

**Please continue to comment and tell me if its good or poopy! Thanks for reading!**

I started to walk faster. "This cannot be happening," I think to myself, "It can't be him." My hands started shaking. I felt my face begin to flush. I want to curl up in Olivia's arms and cry. When all of a sudden I felt a cold hand on my arm, I wanted to scream. He pulled me close and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He whispered in a frightening voice, "How is that beautiful baby of yours, Mellie?" I attempted to pull my arm away but his grip was too tight. "Let. Go. Of. My. Arm. Now." I snap back at him. I am going to stand my ground. I am strong, I can do this. He will not control me. He can't take anything else away from me. Suddenly he erupted with laughter. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked. I wanted to punch him in the face. He had no right to taunt me like that. "Get the hell away from me now!" I scream at him as I jerk my arm away. "Hope to see you soon, darling," Jerry said casually. I run up to my room as fast as I can. I collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. Olivia. I need Olivia. I need her arms around me once more. I need her to tell me that everything is going to be alright. I need her to tell me that she loves me. I need to know that someone cares. But we don't always get the things we want.

The door creaks open causing me to jump up. I quickly wiped away my tears to hide them from my husband. "Mellie? What are you doing here? I thought you would be working on another one of your evil schemes," Fitz said to me. I am not in the mood. He is so annoying. I can't deal with it right now. "Wait…" he grabs my face and looks into my eyes, "Where you…..crying?" "No! I don't cry! I am too strong for that!" I yell in his face. I can smell the booze on his breath, it's disgusting. I want to leave the room so badly but something is telling me to stay. "Don't lie to me!" Fitz screams back. "I AM NOT LYIN! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I scream a lot louder then I mean to. "Just admit it! I can see the tears in your eyes! I can see that you are weak!" he continues to scream. He looks angry and it's scaring me. I tried to push his hands away but he would not let go of my face. "No! Stop it! Let go now!" I cried out. Please no. I can't stop thinking about that night with Big Jerry. It is playing over in my mind. "Please let go! Stop it! This can't happen! Not again!" I scream at him. More tears have begun to fall down my face. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Fitz yells as he lets go and throws me onto the bed. I curled up into a ball and cried louder. "What is happening?" Fitz continues. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Not again! This can't happen again!" I scream. I am not even talking to Fitz anymore. The room has faded around me and all I see is Big Jerry. Then all of a sudden I am brought back to reality as Fitz slaps me across the face. "What are you talking about!?" he screams into my face. I look like a deer in the head lights. I don't know what to do. I am so scared. I cover my face with my hand in shock. He just hit me. My husband just hit me. "What is wrong with you?" he asks, as if nothing happened. I got up and ran out of the room as fast as I could without a second thought. Where is Olivia? I need Olivia.

**Sorry I made Fitz the bad guy. I just started writing without thinking then I was like what just happened? **


	8. Chapter 8

AN:: I am really sorry for the formatting issues. So sorry I did not notice sooner. Thank you for your patience.

I walk out of the room as if I am drunk. I can't walk straight. My head is pounding and I can hear Fitz's words ringing in my ears. He hurt me. He actually hurt me. I have been telling myself that Fitz is a different person from his father for the past year. I guess I was wrong.

I know that I am a mess right now. My hair is in an uncurled tangled mess. My face is red from Fitz's hand and coated in tears. I am not walking up right. I keep falling because my tears have blurred my vision. The mess I am on the outside is nothing compared to the mess I am inside. I want to just sit down and cry but I keep telling myself that I have to keep moving. I need to go somewhere where I am far away from my husband and his father. I make my way down stairs. By some miracle I don't fall. I need to get out of this house. I dart right for the door. One of the maids stops me before I make it out.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Grant, are you alright?" she shrieks.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I say as I stand up straight and wipe the tears off my face, "Can you please call my diver and have him bring the car up?"

"Yes of course ma'am, right away!" She responded as she ran off.

After a few minutes I see a black limo pull up to the front of the mansion. Thank god, I don't know how much longer I could wait in that house. I run outside to great the car.

I quickly hop into the back, "Olivia Pope's apartment please."

The drive felt like it lasted in eternity. I looked out the window and thought. Why was Big Jerry here? I really cannot deal with seeing him again. When I think the day can't get any worse Fitz hit me. I can't believe he actually hit me. He has never physically hurt me before and I never thought he would. Who can I trust? Olivia. I can trust her. She loves me. She can help me.

The drive pulls up to Olivia's apartment and says, "Would you like me to stay, or is there a time that you would like me to pick you up at?"

"It's okay. I can find my own way home. And if it's possible could you not tell anyone where I am?" I hopefully ask.

"I guess ma'am. You shouldn't stay that long though, Mr. Grant will get worried," he answered.

No, he won't. He doesn't care about me or where I am, I answer to myself. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and I made my way up to Olivia's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later relief filled my body. "Melody, what happened? Are you okay? What is wrong?" she asked, her voice was full of concern. It warmed my heart to hear her concerned. No one has ever been genuinely concerned about me. She really cares that I am not okay and feel like I am broken. She wants to help me put the pieces back together.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you, Melody Grant," Olivia whispers into my ear as she hugs me.

She could see it in my eyes that I needed her to hug me. I started to cry again. I really can't help it. I am usually not this weak. Before today I hadn't cried in since that night with Big Jerry. I had been keeping it all in this past year, today it decided to all come out.

"So much stuff has happened today, I need to talk to you. I need you Olivia, I really don't think I could do this by myself," I tell her. Olivia answered in her strong voice, "I think you could do this on your own. You are a strong woman, Melody Grant. I know that you don't think so but you are. You have had to overcome so much crap but you still end up on the top. I don't know how you do it. This time you are not going to be alone. I am going to be here for you from this point until the day you die. I am here. I will always be here. I will protect you. I will help you. But you are stronger than I could ever hope to be. Melody, you are the strongest woman I know. I will fight for you, for us, for the rest of my life."

Olivia's kind words made me cry even more. We stood there in her apartment with our arms around each other for a while. I felt so safe. When I was in her arms nothing and no one could hurt me. I never wanted to leave her warm embrace.

"Baby, what happened?" Olivia said in the sweetest voice.

"Fitz...Big Jerry. They..." I said in between sobs. "I saw Big Jerry he is staying at the house. He was taunting me. Saying things from...that night." I paused for a moment so I could gather my thoughts. This was really hard for me. I always keep things in; I never share how I am feeling with anyone. I don't know how to. I take a deep breath and continue, "I ran into my room and cried on the bed. Seeing him was just too much for me to handle. Fitz came in, drunk, going off about something. He asked me why I was crying and I refused to tell him. I kept denying my tears. He was getting really frustrated and he... he.. just hit me across the face."

"Oh my god, that is horrible. Melody, I promise I am going to stand by you. I promise I am going to protect you. I promise I am going to make sure that that family dose not hurt you ever again. I promise I am going to help you get out of that marriage," Olivia said to me.

I do not know what to say to her. I am flattered but I can not accept her offer. I could not leave Fitz. "I am sorry Olivia but I can't do that. I can't leave him. I provoked him. I made him hit me. I lied. It was my fault." Olivia's face got all sad and serious. Olivia spoke as she guided me to the bathroom, "Look at that," she pointed to my eye. My eye was starting to turn black. It looked alot worse then it felt."He did that to you. He hurt you. He does not love you, if he did then he would not have hurt you. I love you. I really do. I could never hurt you. You can stay with me and I will keep you safe. That family has caused enough harm. They have hurt you enough. It's time you are with someone who loves you."

What she said was really sweet but I could not believe her now. I know it is my fault. I lied to him, if I did not lie then he would not have hit me. How did I get here? How did my life get so messed up?


	10. Chapter 10

"I was betrayed by someone I trusted. I thought that they cared me, but it was a lie. This person, if you can call them a person, raped me. It happened. I was raped. I still cringe at the thought, but I am strong. I am not a rape victim, I am a survivor. I found a way to deal with it. I found a way to get up in the morning and not want to kill myself. However, I can't have this man living in my house. I can't have him walking my halls. I can't have him saying "Good Morning," to me every day. I can't be around him. I have had to be around him since he raped me. I want to scream then punch him in the face. Most of all I want to ask him why. He hurt me so badly. I don't know if my wounds will ever fully heal. When I see him I want to crawl out of my skin but he is unaffected. He does not acknowledge that anything has happened. It pisses me off so much how one night can break me but that same night can leave him perfectly fine. I am not even sure if he remembers what he did. If he does I know he doesn't care. I know he is cruel. I have accepted that, but my own husband. How could he hurt me? After he hit me he acted like it was the normal thing to do. I know that I did deserve it, but still. I did not see Fitz standing over me I saw his father," I announced with tears filling my eyes.

Olivia just looked at me for a minute and watched the tears stream down my face. "Melody, look me in the eyes. You. Did. Not. Deserve. This. None of it," she told me.

I did as she said and looked into her eyes. I could see that she really believed that I did not deserve it. Everyone always says that when your husband hits you it is not your fault and you should leave him. I always thought that it was plain and simple. I never understood why someone would stay in an abusive relationship, but this is not the same. It sounds stupid to me to say that but it's true. I am the exception. I am the one who deserved it.

"Olivia, I am sorry. I wish I could believe you, I really do. I know that is not true. I should not have provoked him. If I just told him the truth then he would not have hit me," I truthfully told her.

"Honey, listen to me. You did not deserve this. That man needs to pay for what he did," Olivia continued.

I know that we will never see eye to eye on this subject so I do not fight her anymore.

"I cannot allow you to go back to that house, at least not tonight. You can sleep in my bed," Olivia said. There was a small pause then she quickly added, "I will sleep on the couch of course."

"No," I interrupted "Will you sleep in the bed with me?" It was an innocent question. I did not want to be alone that night.

"Sure, anything you want Melody."

I have never slept so soundly in my life. I fell asleep in her arms. For the first time in a long time I did not have nightmares or trouble sleeping. When I was in her arms and we were holding each other I had never been more comfortable in my life. Fitz never made me feel safe. Being in Olivia's arms made all of my problems melt away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh crap! It's already eight," I said.

Fitz would be waking up now and I did not want to answer a million questions about my wear-a-bouts.

"What's wrong Melody?" Olivia asked.

She had woken up before me but not dared to move. We fell asleep in each other's arms and held each other all night.

I hesitantly got up out of her arms, "Fitz," I say almost at a whisper.

That one word is all I need to say to make her understand.

"Okay, you do what you need to do," Olivia answered.

I knew she did not like it that I was going back to him. I am pretty sure that the only reason she didn't stop me is because she did not want to get into a fight.

I found a taxi to take me the five miles back to the governor's mansion. When I walked through the door I closed the door behind me as quiet as possible. I ran up the stairs to my room hoping that by some miracle Fitz would still be sleeping. When I walked into our room I was pretty sure that he was sleeping. "Thank God," I thought in my head. However, my joy was short lived.

"Where the hell were you?" Fitz snapped at me.

"Oh hi. Sorry I did not mean to wake you up," I said avoiding the question.

"You didn't. Now answer me. Where the hell were you last night? You didn't come home," he said.

My heart was beating so fast. I was so nervous. I do not know what to say. I can't tell my husband that I spent the night at my lesbian lover's house. I don't think that would go over to well.

"Out," I settle on saying.

"Oh out. You were just out all night," Fitz says.

He is talking really quiet but still harshly. I know he is not happy at all.

"You are such a whore! I know you were out with a man! I know you are cheating on me! Do not lie!" He shouts angrily.

I do not know what to say so I just start talking, "I was not with a man."

It's like I am watching a movie of someone else. I feel like I am just a third party here. This can't be me. I don't have control of what I'm saying and everything is happening so fast.

"Seriously. You are going to lie to me," Fitz says as he gets up from our bed. He walks over to me and we are very close together. I can feel his anger.

"I am not lying," I strongly say.

I most stay strong I tell myself. All of a sudden he grabs my shoulders. "

I KNOW YOU ARE A WHORE! I KNOW IT! DO NOT LIE! YOU THINK I DO NOT KNOW WHAT GOES ON! MY FATHER TOLD ME THAT YOU CAME ON TO HIM! HE TOLD ME! THE SECRET IS OUT I KNOW YOUR A WHORE!" he yells in my face as he violently shakes me.

Now I really do not know what to say. Did Big Jerry really say that? How could he? I thought I was done crying, but I was wrong. Last night I promised myself that I would stay in one piece and not cry, but I failed to keep that promise. I felt the cold tears running down my eyes. How come life is so cruel?

"I did NOT come on to that man," I manage to say.

I tried to say it boldly but failed. This is so messed up. He raped me! I did not want this! I did not want him! Before I know it Fitz lets go of my arms throwing me to the floor. However, before I fall my head smashes up against the dresser.

As soon as I hit the ground I get up and run. I ran to the bathroom on the other side of the mansion. Once inside I locked to door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did not recognize myself at all. There was blood dripping down my face from where I hit my head, and my eye was black. Okay that's it I need to leave him. I will. It has to be done. I need to get away from this family. They have already taken my entire identity.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out the door leaving the mansion behind me. I am free. At least I thought I was. Out of nowhere a hand reached out and grabbed my mouth. I started trying to hit whoever was responsible but they did not seem to mind. I was suddenly pushed face first onto the cold ground. I started to get up when I was kicked really hard in my stomach. I tried to fight back but it was useless. I was powerless against my attacker. This was not supposed to happen again. I was not going to allow another man to hurt me. I just need to see his face. I need to know who this is! I try to look but my face is met with his fist. I fall again. This time I do not even try to get up again. I do not have the strength physically or mentally. My body aches so bad. I felling harsh blows hit me. It seems to last forever. I am in so much pain. Things start to get blurry and I can barely see. Then my vision goes black and I lose conciseness.

White. All I see is white.

"She needs a cat scan. Get her to room three! Hurry!" I hear a voice say.

I could hear more talking but I could not make anything out. I am not sure what is happening. I can vaguely remember seeing grass and feeling immense pain.

"Wwwhhhaattt ha happened?" I somehow managed to say.

"You were attacked. Your injuries are pretty severe we are taking you up to get more tests now," a beautiful doctor informs me.

Another person walks up to me, "Hello Mrs. Grant, I am Detective Young. I am here to help you. I need to know if you know who did this?" she says.

I do not answer. I am frozen. What do I say? It had to be Fitz or Big Jerry. I do not think anyone else hates me that much.

"Mellie, is it okay if I call you that?"

I just nod my head in agreement and allow her to continue, "Okay, Mellie I know this is hard but you have to tell me what you remember. Anything at all could help me figure out who did this," she went on.

I know she was trying to help me but I did not like her. How could she know this is hard?

"It had to be him. No one else would do this," I say more to myself than to Detective Young.

"Who is he?" she asked very confused.

I thought for a while. I did not know if I should tell her. Neither of us are saying anything but the room is far from quiet. There are doctors running everywhere. People are crying and there is one lady screaming. After a few moments of not talking I opened my mouth. Nothing came out at first. I don't think I am ready to face this man, but I know I never will be. Why not go for it now?

"Big Jerry, Fitz's father," I say quietly.

At first I did not think she could hear me, but then she started writing.

"Why would he hurt you? Has he hurt you before?" She tries to ask as a nurse walks up.

"You need to stop asking her questions now. She needs to go get scans," a brunette man says as he starts to wheel me away.

I am so grateful for this man. I did not want to answer any more questions. I know that if I am going to accuse Big Jerry of this I have to admit to the rape. I do not know if I can do that. With Olivia it was easy, I love her. But telling a total stranger? I know she will judge me and think that I am weak.

After I am done with all of these strange tests and scans the doctors bring me to my own room. Fitz and Big Jerry are both there waiting for me.

"Mellie darling! Are you okay?" Fitz asks as they will wheel me in.

I do not want to talk to him at all. I think the brunette nurse sees this.

He started to speak, "I am sorry but Mrs. Grant needs her rest. She cannot have visitors until later."

Thank you I think. I like this guy.

"But they said I could see her!" Fitz protests.

"Well you have wrong information. Please leave," the nurse escorted my rapist and abuser out of the room.

Before he left he mouthed "Your welcome."

I chuckled and laid all of the way down. I was really tired. I was having such a bad day I wanted it to be over so bad. When I lay down I felt a sharp pain and I could hear alarms ringing. I was barely conscious when a bunch of doctors and nurses came running in. That is the last thing I remember when my word turned dark once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness. Everywhere. I can't see anything. I can faintly hear voices. I have no idea what they are saying. I do not try to open my eyes. I want to know what they saying, no I need to. I do not recognize the voices. I feel so weak. I try to move my arm but fail. Everything hurts. I do not have a spot on my body that is not in pain. My mind hurts the most. Dispute all of the physical pain that I am in the emotional pain is worse. I can handle all of the bruises and blood, but not this. My father-in-law must be the person reasonable for this. He is the only person who would want to do this, because I guess raping me was not enough for him.

I hear a voice talk as they approach me, "Oh my god! Is she finally awake!? Doctor come in here now! She is awake!"

I try to talk but all that comes out are moans. I wish I could speak. I want to talk to Olivia.

"Everything is going to be okay, Melody"

I would recognize that voice anywhere, it's Olivia Pope.

"Her vitals all look good," a woman, who I presume is a doctor said.

"Thank god! I was being to wonder if she would ever wake up!" Olivia cried.

What is she taking about? I wonder how long I was knocked out for.

I try to speak again, "Ol...iv...ia?" I manage to weakly say.

"It's okay baby. You are going to be fine. You do not need to talk. You have been in a coma for almost a week. You had me really worried," Olivia said.

"She has not left your bed side. Mrs. Pope really cares about you," the doctor women said.

I am so glad to be with Olivia. She stayed with me. She cares. It warms my heart to know that she loves me enough to stay with me. No one else cares this much about me. My own husband is not even here, as far as I can tell. A part of me still loves him. It really hurts that he did not even stay to see if I was alright.

I try to open my eyes again, this time is more successful.

"There are those beautiful blue eyes," Olivia tells me.

I look at Olivia and I can tell that she has been crying. I feel horrible for making her cry. She looks so sad. I want to reach out and hug her so badly.

"Whe...re" I slowly stutter on my words. I have to stop for a minute because I cannot make out the words. "Is...Fit...z," I finish.

"He was sitting in here with his father. I made them leave because it had to be one of those bastards that put you in here. Both of them have caused you enough pain to last you a life time. You do not need any more of that in your life. I have seen what they have done to you. I could not sit here and watch the women I love fight for her life, while those men sit here. They do not have to right to be here," Olivia boldly ranted.

Olivia talked with such passion. She really does love me. I can hear it in her voice. It make me so happy to see how much she cares. I cannot explain how happy she makes me. She was scared for my life. Someone actually wants me to live. When I was younger my mother used to tell me that she didn't care if I died. She told me that it would save her money and make people feel bad for her. She only thought of me as a burden. I have never been so sure in my life that someone actually cares about me. Someone loves me. Someone wants me to live.


	14. Chapter 14

The room is silent for a while. I like it. It is just Olivia and I sitting there. She is holding my hand, and promised to not let go. The silence was nice. The room had a warm loving atmosphere, which bewildered me. I was in a hospital room and it felt like home. Olivia was so radiant. When I was with her I could not help but be happy. There was this glow that followed her every where she went. The silence was ended abruptly with an explosive knock at the door.

"MELLIE?! ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU OKAY?" Fitz screamed from the other side of the door.

I jumped out of my skin. The room had became chaotic very quickly. Olivia ran over to the door to prevent the nurse from opening it.

"He is her husband. I can not keep him from seeing her," the nurse whispered to Olivia. She sounded very annoyed like they had the same fight before, and I'm sure they have.

"You don't care if he is the reason she is here? He was beating her for god sakes!" Olivia sternly whispered back at the nurse.

"He is still her husband and I am going to let him in. There is nothing you can do to stop me!" the old nurse yelled back, "You are nothing. He is legally aloud to be here. You are not. I should kick you out!"

The nurse opened the door and Fitz came running in. He push Olivia up against the wall and yelled, "Stay away from her! She is my wife! You have no right to be here bitch!"

"Stop it! Get away from her! Please Fitz, don't hurt her," I do my best to sound strong but I am still weak, as usual.

He does not listen to me. I want to cry, but I can't not now. I have been nothing but a weak crying mess since that monster attacked me. It ends here.

Fitz continues to hold her up. "You don't own me. No matter what you say I am still going to be in love with that beautiful strong women. She loves me too, you know. We are in this together. I will protect her until the day I die,"Olivia protested. Her words were cut short by a hard hit to the face.

"That might be sooner then you think," Fitz said. His voice was not angry, it was mechanical like a robot.

I tried to get up from my bed so I could go to Olivia's aid. I could not stand, I was to weak. I could not watch this horrifying scene play out any longer. I closed my eyes and tried to scream for help. No matter how hard I tried to block out the sounds of Fitz's strikes I could still hear him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry," Fitz said as he took a step back.

He truly looked shocked by what he had done.

"Olivia, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anybody. I never thought I could do this. Oh my gosh. Did I hurt you Mellie?" Fitz asked.

He looked truly shocked. I did not know what to say.

"Mellie, I never meant to hurt you," he said as he fell to his knees.

Fitz grabbed my hand as he knelled down by my bed. He started to sob into my blankets. I had no idea what was happening. I just looked over at Olivia. She looked just as confused as I did.

"You were the one who beat me up? YOU? YOU PUT ME INTO THIS HOSPITAL BED!" I yelled at Fitz.

I was so angry, I yelled as loud as I could. It was not very loud but I had enough strength to say it. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. There were many more to come.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I wish I could. Honey, I do not know what has gotten into me. I did not mean to hurt Olivia. I did not mean to. You have to believe me," Fitz said.

He sounded sincere. I want to believe him, but I can't.

"Wait, why is Olivia here anyway?" he asked.

Fitz sounded genuinely confused. Does he really not remember? How would that even be possible? Before I had time to answer him the hospital security guards came running in and pulled Fitz away. Soon he became the least of my worries. Suddenly Olivia fell onto the floor. Some doctors and nurses came to get her on a gurney.

They were talking to her but she was not responding.

"OLIVIA?" I screamed. The tears were now flowing non-stop.

My mind was racing. Why was she not answering?

"IS SHE OKAY? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IF SHE IS OKAY?" I yelled.

Still no one would answer me. Olivia was in the hall way now but the door was open. I could still hear and see everything that was happening.

"SHE'S CRASHING!" one of the doctors yelled.

Oh my god! NO! They have to save her they have to!

"Please. I love her. I am in love with her," I whispered.

"SHOCK AGAIN!" I hear the doctor scream.

"She is not responding," another said.

"NOO! NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP THAT EASY! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!" I screamed.

"I am so sorry mam'am. There is nothing else we can do," the nurse told me.

"THERE HAS TO BE! YOU CAN NOT GIVE UP ON HER! I WILL NOT LET YOU GIVE UP ON HER! I CANNOT GIVE UP ON HER! SHE NEVER GAVE UP ON ME!" I explained as I was taken over by tears.


End file.
